Following Orders
by Ahria
Summary: XF at first, LG later... Zelas gives Xel. an order he doesn't like. What will he do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything. Please don't sue me. Not that you'd get anything but my. well I don't have anything anybody'd want. Wow, I live a sad, sad life. Anyway, this story is for my dear friend Alicia (The great ABC to all us little people), and I hope she doesn't kill me she reads the end. All right, enough rambling, on to the story!!  
  
Following Orders  
  
Xellos bowed as he entered the chamber and wondered why he had been summoned in the first place.  
"Yes, Lord Beast Master?"  
  
"I have a job for you to carry out. It has been far too long since anything's happened. I'm bored."  
  
"Of course, Lord Beast Master, what would you like done?" he asked respectfully, knowing anything less would not be tolerated.  
  
"You know of the golden dragon, Filia Ul Copt, correct?" The general-priest's heart seemed to freeze.  
  
"Yes, Lord," he answered carefully. "She was an ally of Lina Inverse's when we fought Dark Star."  
  
"I want her destroyed."  
  
The world could have ended right then and Xellos would have never noticed. Kill Filia? But why? She wasn't a threat; she wasn't doing anything to anger the monster race, she. then it dawned on him. She had unknowingly corrupted Xellas Metallium's most powerful minion.  
  
"Yes, Lord." He mumbled when he realized his master was waiting for an answer. With another bow, he disappeared.  
  
All he could think was that he had to kill the one thing he loved in the entire world and it was his fault. If only he could have hated her in the beginning. If only he could have not fallen for her. But, "if only"'s didn't matter now. He had been ordered to destroy her, and he would, but first he would come up with a plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Lina Inverse patted her stomach and sighed contently.  
  
"That was great. We haven't eaten so well in days."  
  
"I agree," her companion replied, setting his last empty plate with the others.  
  
"Let's check into an inn for the night," she said as she stood. "I'm tired."  
  
"How far until we get to Filia's?" Gourry asked, following her out the door.  
  
The wind blew gentle but cool, and brought with it the scent of spring. The sorceress shivered despite the warmth of her cape. Upon seeing this, the guardian wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"About a day or so." Lina answered, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"It'll be nice to see her again. I wonder if Valgaav's hatched yet." he chattered, either unaware of or just ignoring the blush that had risen in the girl's cheeks.  
  
"Gourry," she groaned. "Don't you remember the letter she sent us last year?"  
  
"Umm. No." Lina just sighed instead of hitting him and said, "Filia sent us a letter last year, telling us how the egg had hatched and Valgaav was fully ancient dragon and not half monster anymore."  
  
"Oh." He replied.  
They came to an inn a few minuets later and checked into it with no trouble. As the two separated to go to their respective rooms, Gourry grabbed the sorceress's hand.  
  
"Lina." he started. She looked up at him in confusion and tried to fight the blush she felt take over her face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I. I just wanted to say good night." He said and looked away.  
  
"Of course," she nodded, not understanding why she was so disappointed. "Good night."  
  
* * *  
  
The day was warm, sunny and great for business, Filia decided. She  
sent Valgaav off with Jillas and prepared to open her shop. She wondered  
if Xellos would show up today, as he hadn't come around for a while.  
Normally he would appear right in front of her when she least expected it  
and it would generally cause her to break something of great value.  
  
On the rare occasion she would ask what he wanted, he would just smile  
sweetly and say it was to annoy her. Well, she reflected, he was doing  
just that, but not for the reasons he thought. What really annoyed the  
golden dragon was that a monster had made her fall in love with him.  
  
An hour or so passed and just as a large cluster of clouds covered  
the sun, the general-priest appeared. This time she was prepared for him  
and managed to catch the vase she'd dropped.  
  
"Xellos!" she yelled, reaching for her mace. He grabbed her arms and  
pinned her to the wall before she got the chance.  
  
"Stop." Was all he said.  
  
"What. What are you doing?" she stammered. His grip was strong; one  
she could not break. Something was wrong, she realized, something was  
very wrong.  
  
"Following orders." He replied, the sadness in his voice bringing her  
to tears. She knew right then what he was going to do and knew that she  
wouldn't be able to stop him. Not because she didn't have the power, but  
because she knew that she could never harm him.  
  
"Please don't." she begged.  
  
"Lina will be here soon," he whispered. "She'll take Valgaav to  
Seyrunn. He'll be taken care of there."  
  
"Xellos, please."  
  
"I'm sorry. Lord Beast Master ordered me to destroy you."  
  
She nodded, knowing that nothing she could say or do would ever make him  
betray his master.  
  
"At least tell me why." She whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"I fell in love with you, the enemy. I have to kill you because I  
love you."  
  
Unable to listen to her pleas anymore, he covered her mouth with his in a  
long, drawn-out kiss. His arms slid down her body and he wrapped one  
around her tiny waist. The other hand reached to his belt and curled  
around the hilt of a dagger.  
  
Before the kiss broke, he plunged the tip through her heart. She fell  
back, golden eyes wide open. He was still holding her as her life flowed  
away and knew that he would be with her soon.  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?" he murmured, wiping away the blood that  
was now running down her chin.  
  
"Couldn't." she struggled to speak.  
  
"Why?" he asked again. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Love you." she whispered with her last breath. With a shaking, bloody  
hand, he slid her eyes shut and set her gently on the floor.  
  
"Soon, I promise." He whispered and softly kissed her now-cool forehead.  
Covered in the blood of the woman he loved, and dead inside for the first  
time in over a thousand years, Xellos teleported away.  
  
Thank you all for reading this!! Don't worry, there'll be more.. If  
there's anyone still actually reading this anyway. REVIEW!!!! Please.  
I don't write more if no one likes it..  
  
-Ahria 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer still applies from before... Big thanks for all the people who reviewed my first chapter!! It made me SO happy!! Continue to review!! Oh and also, special thanks to Dove of Night for pointing out that Filia has blue eyes and not gold ones. What kind of Slayers fan am I?! **Cries in a corner** Anyhow, on with the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Night had fallen and still the two walked.  
  
"I am so tired," complained the petite sorceress for what was probably  
the tenth time. Her companion sighed.  
  
"It can't be that much further."  
  
She glared over at him with the slightest bit of contempt, but said  
nothing. Her exhaustion was valid, Gourry knew, as she had taken out two  
bandit gangs and quite a few trolls that day, but it had been her own  
decision.  
  
Half an hour passed before either spoke again. The girl's pace slowed  
until she came to a complete stop.  
  
"Come on, Lina, it's just-" his words were cut off when she fell  
foreword, totally asleep. Being as they weren't far apart, catching her  
was no problem. She fell against his chest and he wrapped his arms  
around her tiny waist. With no effort, he lifted her off the ground and  
found a boulder big enough to sit on.  
  
"Lina," he said, giving her a gentle shake. "Wake up."  
  
"No," came her reply.  
  
"Just a little bit longer and you can have a nice, soft bed." He said  
in his most appealing tone. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a  
look that told him he must be insane.  
  
"Just leave me here. I'll meet you there in the morning." She told  
him.  
  
"You know I'd never do that," he sighed. She shrugged and was once  
again asleep. For half a second, he tried to be annoyed with her, but it  
was impossible. Instead, he pulled off her shoulder guards and tucked  
them under his arm.  
  
Carefully, he picked her up, cradling the small girl's form like  
glass. She slid her arms around his neck and sighed contently. Glancing  
down at her peaceful face, the swordsman felt a pang of longing deep in  
his heart. She was so beautiful. He'd been in love with her for so  
long, he forgot what it was like to not be, but he never seemed to get  
the opportunity to tell her.  
  
Plus, he wasn't sure if telling her was such a good idea. He had no  
way of knowing what her reaction would be. No, that was a lie; just  
another excuse to put it off. He knew exactly what she'd do. Lina  
Inverse would smack him and say that he was stupid and that there was no  
way he could possibly love her.  
  
That the thing about Lina; she had some crazy idea that no one could  
love her. Personally, he didn't understand why she'd think that when he  
was so obviously, completely taken with her.  
  
Oh, and she'd also be scared. He knew that too. She always gave off  
this perfect facade of being fearless, but he'd seen the mask slip one  
too many times. She was terrified of everything; it's just that she was  
unbelievably brave. There was more courage in her on one average day  
then he had ever had in his entire life.  
  
"Well, Lina Inverse," he whispered with a smile. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, jelly-fish-for-brains." She mumbled against his  
shoulder.  
  
He was so surprised that he nearly dropped her. After a few moments, the  
shock subsided. He held her even tighter now, trying to protect from all  
the evils of the world.  
  
Happier then he had been in his entire life, the swordsmen proceeded  
onward toward their destination.  
  
***  
  
Filia's small store/home came into view.  
  
"Lina," he whispered. "We're almost there."  
  
He knew that his sorceress would never let anyone else see her in such  
a state and even though he didn't particularly want to put her down (for  
fear of never being this close to her again), he decided to wake her.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him with one of the most  
grateful expressions he'd ever seen. Without a word, he set down very  
gently and handed back her shoulder guards.  
  
"Gourry, I." she started, a blush gracing her cheeks. "I just wanted  
to-"  
"Lina Inverse, is that you?" came a cry from nearby, causing the  
sorceress to jump about ten yards away.  
  
The person who had dared interrupt the moment walked into view.  
  
"Jiras?" she questioned.  
  
"Lina, come quick!" the fox-man shouted and it was then that she  
noticed the tears on his face.  
  
"What is it? What happened here?" she demanded, already following him  
back to the ex-priestess's home. Garos sat on the front step, a bassinet  
at his side, face buried in his hands.  
  
The one-year-old ancient dragon lay sound asleep, oblivious to the  
sorrows that surrounded him.  
  
"Where's Filia?" Lina asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I. we." Jiras began, but started to sob instead of finishing. At  
length, he pointed to the door in place of words and the cold feeling of  
dread in Lina's stomach worsened.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she entered the shop, hoping her intuition would be  
wrong just this once. Gourry followed close behind, silently offering  
her all the strength he had.  
  
Absently, Lina tossed a ball of light into the air as none of the candles  
had been lit. As soon as she saw what lay on the floor only a few paces  
away, she dropped the spell and turned from the awful sight, into the  
comforting arms of her protector.  
  
Jiras and Garos had tried to clean up the blood, but there had been so  
much of it. The two had even tried to clean the body but soon lost heart  
and ended up folding her arms across her chest and leaving.  
  
Silently, the swordsmen stroked the sorceress's fiery tresses but said  
nothing, as hollow words of comfort would do nothing to stop her tears.  
He held her for what seemed hours but was probably only minuets, mourning  
his lost friend.  
  
Eventually, her crying slowed and she pulled away.  
  
"I have to." she began, trying hard to keep her sorrow at bay. "She needs to be buried. I need to."  
  
He placed one hand on her shoulder and used the other to wipe away her tears.  
  
"I'm with you. You're not alone."  
  
"Good. I don't think I can do this alone."  
  
He smiled, causing the world to light up for just a moment and the sorceress found herself wondering how she could have ever lived without him.  
  
A long while later, the blood was mostly gone, washed away and down the drain. The wood of the floor and a nearby carpet would always be stained, as they had stubbornly remained tarnished after hours of scrubbing.  
  
The dragon woman, beautiful even in death, was now dressed in a silk white dress that Lina had found hanging in the closet. They moved her from the floor to a sofa and covered her eternally slumbering form with a sheet, for none could stand to see her that way anymore.  
  
Gourry and the others spent the remainder of the night and next morning building a casket while Lina took baby Val to the nearest to rest (on Gourry's request, mind you).  
  
Around dinnertime, the protector went to retrieve the girl he loved only to find her laying on the bed, staring off into space. The blank, far away look she wore was worse then her tears and he wanted nothing more then to pull her back to him.  
  
"Lina," he said gently, taking a seat next to her. "It's time to go."  
  
"I'm gonna find who did this," she said, the harshness in her voice making him shudder. "And I'm going to make them wish their death could be so easy."  
  
Gourry said nothing, instead he merely held out a hand. She took it after a brief inner debate and sighed as he helped to pull her from the bed.  
  
The young swordsmen then picked up the child right as he began to fuss and played peek-a-boo until Val was once again content.  
  
Neither noticed the general priest perched outside the window.  
  
Xellos rested his head against his staff with a sigh and watched them leave.  
  
"Lina Inverse," he said quietly when he spotted them emerging on the street below. "Very soon we'll just how much weight that threat holds."  
  
Thank you all for reading once again!!! I hope I can continue getting  
these chapters out this fast, but somehow I don't think I'll be able to.  
The Great ABC (refer to first chapter disclaimer) is such a slave driver.  
You know, I never actually planned on finishing this story. but she  
wouldn't let me get out of it. She even threatened my life!! She  
wouldn't let me talk to her or watch Slayers until this chapter was  
done.. So I hope you all enjoy. Continue reviewing!! Or no new  
chapters..  
Thanks again!!  
-Ahria 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello again! I've been in such a good mood lately, due all the attention I've been getting on FF.net.. ^_^ Thanks everyone!!! **Ahria hides in the shadows and whispers, "This is your conscience. Review Ahria's story.."**  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The sun was setting again, just like any other day. The sky was so many shades of pink and purple that the sorceress couldn't count them all. Too bad, she thought silently to herself. That such beauty is wasted on today.  
The priest was still talking about what a wonderful person Filia had been although he had never really met her and Lina Inverse was busy not listening. She couldn't or the tears might come again. The sorcery genius could never let herself be seen in such a weak state by so many people. Besides, crying wouldn't find the bastard who had killed her friend.  
Why am I so sad? We were never really that close, she tried to tell herself. But how can you not be close to someone you almost died with? Her mind replied quietly.  
The man was finally done talking. She watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, but then slipped away as they began to cover it with dirt.  
"Lina." a singsong voice cheerily said her name from behind. She turned to face the monster that had been her traveling companion for so long and sighed.  
"How long have you been here?" she demanded, not in the mood to play games.  
"I watched the service." He said, all traces of humor gone from his eyes though he didn't notice.  
"Do you know who did it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him with her most demanding stare.  
"Of course," he laughed, mask back in place.  
"Who?" she exclaimed, taking an involuntary step towards him. He shrugged and sighed.  
"I don't see why it's such a big deal to you, Lina. It was just one more golden dragon. I say I did the world a favor."  
"Xellos. How could you?" He shrugged again, strengthening his façade of indifference.  
"I was just following orders." He said and the smile returned to his face. Lina Inverse, for once in her life, was speechless. She knew he was hiding something; there was something he wouldn't say. But what she didn't know was how to feel about the whole thing. Xellos was a puppet after all, but still! Killing Filia?  
"Look at that! The enemy of all who live can't think of anything to say. Where are your threats and sarcasm now?" his voice laughed, but the look on his face was closer to anger.  
"She never did anything. Why would Zelas-"  
"Questions?" he spat, interrupting her. "You're just going to sit there and ask questions? What happened to, and I quote, ' I'm going to find who did this and I'm going to make them wish their death could be so easy.'"  
"I meant it!" she snapped, his taunting finally paying off.  
"Then do something," he dared. "Or do I have to kill someone else you love?" Her thoughts went immediately to her protector and she shot the monster a glare that most other beings would be terrified of.  
"Not here, and not today." She said, trying hard not to let him win.  
"Scared?" he asked with a grin. "I expected more from you."  
"You know very well that my magic doesn't work on holy ground," she replied angrily. How dare he accuse her of being afraid!  
Truly, the general-priest, so caught up in his plan, had forgotten about that little fact.  
"This is boring," he complained, not actually answering her. "We'll continue this little chat later, when you can be more amusing." He promised and disappeared, leaving behind a very infuriated sorceress.  
Good, he thought as he watched the redhead storm back to her companions. I've laid the groundwork. Everything is precisely on schedule.  
* * *  
She was going to kill him. Without a doubt, she was going to kill him. But first, she had to figure out what it was he was hiding. Not that it mattered. Nothing could save him from her now.  
Gourry, noticing her not so stealthy return, was about to demand her whereabouts (as he had been quite worried, with a murderer running free and all) stopped short when he saw her face.  
The anger in her eyes was almost scary; he never seen such rage in her before.  
"Lina, what-" he began.  
"It was Xellos. He killed her in cold blood." She interrupted. The swordsmen just shook his head, not really knowing what to say. At length, he took her hand and said, "We'll talk about this later, alright?"  
She nodded, knowing it really wasn't the time or place to discuss such things and let him lead her over to her friend's former employees.  
"We're going to Seyrunn," she told them shortly. "You're coming with us. There's nothing left for you here." They nodded solemnly and followed her without a word.  
Lina knew that the princess of Seyrunn would take them in and make sure the child was well cared for once she found out what had happened.  
"We'll make it to the next town by midnight and there we will stop." She said as she walked. They traveled in silence for every time Gourry, or anyone else for that matter, tried to speak, the sorceress would say nothing in reply.  
They made it to the next town by midnight, just as she said they would. Once they made sure their new traveling companions were settled safely in their room, Gourry walked his sorceress down the hall. The two stopped in front of her door, but when she opened it and began to move inside, he gently took hold of her arm.  
"Wait a minute," he said as she turned to face him.  
"What?" she asked, exhaustion plain on her face.  
"Don't worry, alright? Just get some rest." She nodded silently. He smiled at her and pushed a few strands of hair from her face. As he leaned down, the sorceress's heartbeat seemed to triple. A light blush graced her cheeks as she began to step foreword but it was then that Xellos's implied threat came rushing back to her mind. Or do I have to kill someone else you love? His words rang through her head.  
  
Quickly, she pulled back. Her protector wore a rather baffled look and when he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, she began to speak so rapidly that he nearly didn't follow her words.  
"Gourry, you know the other night. Well, I. I think you said something when I was sleeping and then I remember saying something back."  
"Yeah, you said that you-" he started.  
"Whatever I said doesn't matter. I didn't mean it." she snapped, cutting him off.  
"Lina-"  
"I was asleep, right? How can I be held responsible for the things I say in my sleep?" she demanded, quite defensive.  
"Lina, please-"  
"Goodnight, Gourry." She said with finality, eyes dropping to the floor. The heartbreak on his face had been too much.  
"Goodnight." He mumbled in reply, completely bemused. As he turned and walked away, Lina Inverse felt her heart break for the second time in her life, and wondered briefly if it would ever be whole again.  
She shut the door slowly and gradually made it to her bed, dropping cape and shoulder guards to the floor as she walked. Lina dropped onto the mattress with a thud and pulled off her boots, dropping them to the ground as well.  
Once the sorceress lay snuggly under the blankets, she felt the familiar burn of tears. She'd broke his heart and in the process, destroyed her own. She'd done it to save him though. What if Xellos meant what he said? She couldn't let Gourry get killed because of her. Tears coursed down her cheeks. Was that really why she'd done it? Or was it because she. No, no. She halted those thoughts right then and there. She did it to save him. It was for his own good. Really.  
Now all she had to do was convince Xellos that she felt nothing for the self-proclaimed protector and then he'd be safe. How was she going to do that?!  
Before another thought could pass threw her mind, the monster appeared before her.  
"I saw the entire show!" he exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Xellos!" she growled, jumping out of bed.  
"My, my. how interesting this is becoming! First that annoying dragon is brutally murdered and then Lina Inverse emotionally kills the person she sacrificed the world for!"  
"Shut up." She hissed, raising her hands to cast a spell.  
"Do you think you can fool me?" he demanded. "It's so obvious when a human lies. Especially about emotions. Did the sorcery genius forget that monsters like me feed off the pain you're emitting at this moment? Did you know that if you meant what you said to him, there is no way I'd be getting such a wonderful meal right now?"  
"Stay away from him, Xellos." She ordered.  
"Or you'll do what? Give me another empty threat?" he asked gleefully.  
"Let's go! Right now! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Lina screamed. He smiled down at her, eyes full of pain.  
"I don't doubt it. But you're not ready yet. Soon though. I promise." He replied and disappeared.  
She heard the crash from down the hall and was out the door in less then a second.  
"Gourry!" she cried, throwing open the door to his room. Chains of pure darkness surrounded the swordsmen and pulled him up towards the sky, just like before. Xellos had blown the roof away and was laughing cruelly at her dismay.  
"You want him back, Lina?" he asked as though he didn't know the answer. "You know where to go." Of course she knew where to go. Sairagg. Because it was always Sairagg.  
"Why are you doing this?" she begged. "What do you want from me?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" She stood staring up at him in horror as realization crept into her eyes.  
"What is it with you monsters?!" she yelled. "Can't you have an original plan for once? Phibrizo already did this, Xellos, so why don't you just give Gourry back and come up with something else?"  
"Why should I get a new plan when this one has proven to work so well?" Not giving her a chance to reply, he disappeared, taking the man she loved with him. A strangled cry left her lips and the enemy of all who live fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing for what she had lost. Sobbing for the world she knew she might nearly destroy again because Xellos was right.  
Phibrizo's plan had worked. *************************  
**sigh** another day of slave labor continues. So what'd ya all think?! Surprised? **loud, dramatic music plays in the back ground** Dum Dum Dummmm!!! REVIEW!!! Stay tuned to the next chapter or two (that'll be the end!!)!! ^_^ -Ahria 


	4. Chapter Four

Hello again everyone!!! I hope you are all doing well. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! You give me the will to live!!! Enjoy the second to last chapter!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hours came and went as the sorceress grieved. Morning finally arrived; a blaze of light and sound, but Lina did not notice.  
  
I lost him again. After all we went through, I lost him again.  
  
"Lina." came a hesitant voice from the doorway. Funny how she hadn't even noticed it open. Slowly, she sat up but did not bother to wipe away the tears for they seemed second nature and didn't notice them. She looked wild and devastatingly alone, much like a child who's found wandering around a forest, abandoned by their family.  
  
The fox man paused, not knowing what to say. Obviously, Gourry Gabriev was gone and it hadn't been by Lina's choice. The enemy of all who lived pulled herself to her feet, abruptly halting his thoughts.  
  
"You and Garvos will take Val to Seyrunn as planned. Continue on the course Gourry discussed with you last night. Tell the princess what has happened. She'll take care of you." She said, face set in a mask that could have been carved of stone. Knowing better then to say anything, he merely bowed his thanks.  
  
"Make sure nothing happens to Val." She ordered.  
  
With a nod, he turned to leave but was stopped as the sorceress called out, this time the razor blades gone from her voice. Her features were much softer now and a sad smile spread across her face.  
  
"Tell the princess one more thing for me."  
"Anything."  
"Tell her that you'll never know when you're going to lose the person you love more then anything so she should stop being such a wimp and just tell him." she said, emphasizing the last two words.  
"Don't worry, she'll get the message."  
  
* * *  
Lina had stayed to make sure her charges got safely to the road before going her own way. As she walked she tried futilely to force the blonde swordsmen from her mind. I will not cry again. I will not cry again.  
  
Unfortunately for her, it would take days to get to Sairagg and the only thing she had for company was herself. With a sigh of disgust she tugged her fingers threw her hair and kicked the road, sending dirt flying everywhere.  
  
"I will be objective about this damn it!" she said aloud to no one. "Let's see now. Phibbrizo wanted me to cast the Giga slave, then lose control of it and destroy the world. Now why would Xellos want to destroy the world?" she pondered.  
  
Speaking aloud helped her think as it always had, and also took her mind off of certain things she would have liked to forget.  
  
Sighing once more, she continued, "That stupid monster helped me save the world once! What was the point if he wanted it obliterated? There's something I'm not seeing. a puzzle piece I'm missing." there she stopped and screamed her frustration, having gotten no where.  
  
"Filia." She said suddenly, forgetting her aforementioned frustration in a second. "This all has to do with Filia. Zelas ordered her dead and Xellos, being Xellos, killed her. But that look on his face at her funeral! He didn't want to do it." The sorceress supreme realized. "He was created to be the perfect puppet. There was no way he could have disobeyed, but."  
  
She sighed again as her eureka-moment passed. All this speculation was getting her nowhere and she was suddenly very hungry. Gourry was relatively safe, until she got there anyway. The general-priest needed him for his plan to work, so there was no way he'd harm his bait, right? Right.  
  
She stopped for food in the next town but only packed away about half of what she normally would. It just wasn't the same without fighting for it. Damn that monster! He'd even ruined eating for her! Oh, there was no way she'd show him any mercy now.  
  
As she paid the bill and returned to the road, all traces of humor were gone and she found herself, once again, drowning in sorrow. Don't worry, Gourry. I'm coming to save you.  
  
* * *  
Days passed. Days and days, all alone. Every second the sorceress wondered if this was hell and decided that she would much rather face all that fire and torture because had to be better. Her time was not wasted, however, for she did eventually make it to Sairagg. Night was falling as she stumbled through the ruins.  
  
"Xellos!" she called, already planning an attack.  
"My, my, Lina, you made it!" he exclaimed cheerfully, appearing out of nowhere.  
"You have something of mine. I want it returned." She snapped.  
  
He smiled and snapped his fingers. As a result, a cocoon of darkness fell the ground with a loud "thud". The black mist gradually filtered away, leaving revealing a semi-conscious warrior at the monsters feet. Lina started foreword involuntarily, but stopped short when Xellos held the tip of his staff to Gourry's throat.  
  
The look of grief crawled back into his eyes as he said; "I have brought you here for a reason. Give me what I want and if you survive, you get what you want."  
"You want me to destroy the world!" she protested.  
"Stupid girl. I don't want you to destroy the world. I want you to destroy existence."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
SO what do you guys think?!?!?!? Why don't you REVIEW and let me know? ^_^ What will Lina do?! Will Xellos survive the mighty sorceress's wrath?! Will the world?! Tune in next time kids, for the final chapter of "Following orders" and discover the shocking conclusion! -A way too genki Ahria 


	5. Chapter Five

Alright, everyone. Are you ready for the last chapter? Because this is it. The end. Thanks to all my fans, especially Dove of Night. You keep reviewing and making me so happy! ^___^ I really hope everyone enjoys the ending.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Existence?" she echoed in disbelief.  
"Of course. If you lose control of the Giga slave, then everything is returned to the sea of chaos. Basically, the only thing that will exist then would be L-sama herself. No more gods, no more monsters, no more humans, no more Ze-" he stopped abruptly, hopping she wouldn't catch it.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Lina Inverse did not call herself a genius out of pure egotism and was not fooled.  
  
"No more Zelas?" she demanded, eyes wide. "That's what this is all about? You're using me to get back at your master because you're nothing but a puppet and can't do it yourself?"  
  
"The motives don't matter," he snapped. "No matter what the reasons, the end result will be the same. Cast the Giga slave, Lina, or I'll kill him here and now."  
"I won't do it." she said solemnly.  
  
Glaring at her with so much hatred it made her feel sick, the general- priest pushed the tip of his staff threw the blonde man's shoulder. Gourry cried out, almost fully awake now, and tears filled the sorceress's eyes.  
  
"Why should you get to keep what you love anyway?" Xellos exclaimed, kicking the swordsmen hard in the ribs.  
"Stop it!" Lina shrieked. The monster did as she asked for just a second. He looked up and gave her the most challenging stare she had ever seen, but there was something new in his eyes now. There was definitely still hate, an abundance of it in fact, but also. Could it have been sorrow?  
  
It was then that everything fell into place for the human sorceress, an epiphany if you will.  
  
"You loved her. Filia. You loved her but Zelas made you kill her. I get it now." She said, meeting his formidable glare with one of her own.  
  
"You get nothing!" he raged, stabbing Gourry threw the other shoulder. Blood was everywhere. All over the ground, the staff, her protector's body. When Xellos raised his weapon again, Lina jumped to action.  
"Elmekia Lance!" she called. The spell hit her opponent in the shoulder, but he didn't so much as blink.  
"You don't get it do you? The only thing that can save his life is the Giga Slave."  
  
When all she did was throw an enhanced fireball he growled furiously then said, "I didn't want to do this, Lina. You made me." and with that, he thrust the end of his staff threw Gourry's stomach, laughing as he did so.  
  
She bit back the tears that threatened to burst forth, and a look of hard resolve consumed her features.  
"I'm going to kill you." She said hoarsely.  
"No one's stopping you."  
  
`She said nothing more to him after that, merely bowed her head and began to chant the spell. She did this quietly; so he couldn't here. The monster wasn't overly concerned about it because he was already positive as to what it was.  
  
The one he'd longed for. That was the only thing it could be, for the power pooling around the young girl was too much to be anything else. He could feel the anticipation climb down his spin and into the bottom of his stomach. It wouldn't be much longer now.  
  
Suddenly the sorceress looked up, face still set in her mask of stone. Blackness surrounded her, blocking out the moon and the stars. Darkness consumed her, feeding and devouring, giving and taking all that she was.  
  
Xellos was smiling now. Not an arrogant, hatred filled smile, but one full of sorrow and longing. Perhaps if Lina felt anything other then the hate that burned so brightly around her, she might have pitied the sight.  
  
"Ragna Blade!" she screamed, and jumped high in the air.  
  
No! No! That wasn't right!, Xellos's mind screamed. She had tricked him, destroyed his plans. She had to be annihilated, as it was only fair, his mind raged.  
  
She was close now, so close that even if he had wanted to move, he couldn't have. As the sword of darkness cut through his body on every plane, a beam of light left his outstretched palm.  
  
The burst of power shot threw her body, having met little resistance, and missed her heart by perhaps a millimeter. Blood poured from the wound and covered everything, including the dying man beneath her. She continued foreword, dragging the now dissipating power cleanly threw her enemy.  
  
He screamed as he died; a scream full of more pain then any living thing had ever been in. Hate and anger disappeared as he fell to ground. His last thought was of Filia, the woman he loved more then anything in existence.  
  
Lina Inverse, the sorceress supreme, landed on her back, jarring bones and probably breaking them. She tried to move but it didn't work. Her life slipped quickly away, soaking the earth around her.  
  
The pain was gone now, washed away by the coldness that had flooded her senses. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was praying. Praying that the last thing she said would be heard by the one person that meant more to her then gold or riches or fame. Taking in one final breath she whispered, "Gourry. love you. I." The trail of broken words ended there and Lina Inverse lay dead among the ruins of a long forgotten city.  
  
The voice he had grown to love in a matter of days filtered into his thoughts as the blonde swordsmen lay dying on the ground. Her gentle confession startled him, pulling him out of the haze of guilt and self- loathing. He found the strength to roll over and drag himself to her, though it should have been impossible. But then again, when one is in love, what's impossible?  
  
Reaching her took an eternity or maybe more, and when he finally got to her it was too late. He pulled himself halfway onto her chest and pressed an ear to her heart. There was no sound, no movement.  
  
Tears fell down his cheeks like waterfalls, mingling with the blood and turning it a dark pink. "Lina," he whispered heart-brokenly. "Wake up. please. Lina." he tried to shake her, tried to bring her back as he had once before, but this time it didn't work and he was left devastatingly alone. His strength was now depleted and he rested his head against her shoulder.  
  
"Lina, I love you so much." He continued to sob. Everything seemed to be getting farther and farther away as the coldness set in. Breathing became a difficult job and moving was now impossible. The swordsmen quit fighting and let death take him away.  
  
"Lina." he whispered with his last breath and was gone.  
  
THE END.  
  
**hides in a corner** So. how was that? ^_^ Did I surprise you? I hope everyone likes it!! Slave-driver Alicia is pouting on the couch. she's very upset by the ending. lol Anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you thought!! Thanks again for all who read this and all who review; you guys keep me going. -Ahria 


End file.
